Save Me A Dance
by Iadorepugs
Summary: This little one shot was inspired by the new Dior Homme ad with Rob Pattinson. Edward is Bella's boss, and at a holiday party they can no longer fight the attraction between them that they have been denying since Bella started 6 months ago. What happens when they both give in?


Well this little plot bunny was brought to you by images from the new Dior Homme ad with Rob Pattinson. If you haven't seen it do yourself a favor and go watch it on YouTube. You'll thank me because Rob is especially delicious in it.

As usual I own nothing of Twilight, I just like to play with the characters from it.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Shut up Alice!" I hissed.

"Don't deny it Bella," she whispered back.

I shook my head and looked at Alice from across my desk. "Not so loud."

"It's true Bella, you have a crush on him. And I've seen him flirt with you. He clearly likes you." Alice pointed her finger at me.

"Edward Cullen is my boss. I'm sure it's against the rules."

Alice shook her head, "I work in HR. It's not. You just have to notify the company that there is a relationship going on."

Leaning forward I put my head in my hands. This was the fourth time this month Alice and I had gone over this. And I couldn't deny what she said was true. I did have a huge crush on my boss, and we did flirt with each other. But we'd been doing that for the entire six months since I became his assistant, and it had never gone further than that. And I knew it was a bad idea if it did. "This is impossible."

"This Saturday night will be the perfect time to make your move, Bella. The company holiday dinner will be great. You should know, you've been responsible for organizing the entire thing."

The thought of seeing Edward Cullen in a tuxedo this weekend had me staring off into space for a moment until Alice waved her hand in front of my face. "Earth to Bella? Where did you just go?"

I shook my head to try and clear it. "None of your business" I muttered.

Alice snorted. "I'll bet you were picturing Edward in a tuxedo."

"I will neither confirm or deny that."

We both startled when my intercom came on, "Bella?"

I put my finger to my lips to shush Alice. "Yes Edward?" I had tried to call him Mr. Cullen from the moment I started working for him but he insisted on first names.

"Can you come in here for a moment? I want to go over last-minute details for the party tomorrow night."

"Sure, be right there."

I got up and headed for his office, shooing Alice away. "Go do some work Alice and leave me alone."

"Tuxedooooo." Alice said in a sing-song manner as she walked away.

I shook my head before I opened Edward's office door. He looked up from the plans on his drafting table and gave me the crooked smile that always set off butterflies in my stomach and heat through the rest of my body. Edward was one of the most in demand architects in Seattle, the head architect for Cullen Incorporated, and he was constantly working on multiple projects at the same time. He humbly claimed that I was the reason that he was able to keep all the details straight.

"Sit down," he gestured toward the couch against the wall. He came over and sat across from me. "We ready for tomorrow night's shindig?"

"I think so. I confirmed with the caterer and the DJ earlier this morning. I ran over the final details for the menu with the hotel yesterday. Just about everyone in the company is coming to my knowledge. And your tuxedo is ready at the cleaners for you to pick up tonight."

Edward nodded. "Excellent. Do you have your dress?"

"I went shopping with Alice last night and found one, yes."

"What color is it?"

_Where was he going with this_? "Um, it's dark blue."

Edward grinned at me and winked. "That's a great color on you with your skin tone and hair color. I look forward to seeing it."

I blushed and looked down. Before I could stop myself, the words were out of my mouth. "Well I'm looking forward to seeing you in a tuxedo."

"Oh, I clean up pretty well, if I do say so myself." I took a deep breath and met Edward's gaze. He leaned back in the chair and I could tell he was enjoying my reaction to this conversation.

I smiled at him, "I have no doubt." And I didn't. The man filled out a suit like no other. But my favorite way to see him was at the end of the day if he was there late working on a project. He would shed his coat and tie, and roll up his sleeves. His copper hair would be more disheveled than usual because he would run his fingers through it when he was thinking.

"Okay, well we're done for the night Bella. Go home and get your beauty sleep for tomorrow, not that you need it."

I stood up and just as I was about to walk past Edward, he put his hand on my shoulder. "And Bella?"

I turned and found Edward staring at me with his brilliant green eyes, a serious look on his face. "Yes?"

"I want you to save me a dance."

I could only find it in me to nod at him before I turned and walked out. I was grateful he couldn't see the huge smile on my face.

The next day I did manage to sleep in, but my night was full of dreams of dancing with Edward. I wasn't sure if it was a good idea. This might be a big step forward in whatever this was between us but no matter what Alice said, he was still my boss.

I spent the day doing chores, and then treated myself to a pedicure for that night. I was trying to find ways to keep busy and keep my thoughts off of that night. The moment I started thinking about it, butterflies would take flight in my stomach.

I took my time getting ready, curling my hair, applying my makeup. I normally didn't wear much makeup during the day, so heavier eye makeup and lipstick was out of my routine. But long-ago Alice had given me tips so I turned out looking good using them. I slid on the dark blue dress that had sequins across the top, and enough of a dip in front to show a little cleavage. The chiffon skirt flowed down around my ankles, with scattered beading across the skirt that sparkled when they caught the light. As I stood looking at myself in the mirror, I felt a small flood of confidence. "You can do this, Swan."

I arrived at the party 30 minutes before the guests were scheduled to arrive to make sure everything was going as expected. I was relieved to see that it was all coming together the way it was supposed to. The room glowed with the candlelight at each table, and sparkling snowflakes dangled down from the ceiling. The buffet was set up and all the food they were putting out looked perfect. There were wine bottles at the tables, an open bar, and a small dance floor. Edward had put a fair amount of money out for this party, saying his employees deserved a night to have fun and celebrate their hard work.

"Bella!" I turned to see Alice coming across the room towards me, her long red dress showing off her petite figure. "You look fabulous. Edward is going to lose his mind."

"Shhhh. Not so loud." I looked over her shoulder to see that people were starting to arrive behind her.

"Well he will. I saw him when I was coming in." We both looked to the doorway just in time to see him enter the room. Alice let out a low whistle. "I was going to say he looks good."

"Uh yeah, he does." She wasn't wrong. He looked really good in his tuxedo. I saw him looking around the room until his eyes met mine. His gaze quickly looked me over and then he gave me a big smile. I felt my cheeks heat but I gave him a smile back.

"I told you Bella," Alice whispered, "tonight's the night for you two."

I just shook my head at her as she linked her arm through mine. I took a deep breath to try to calm my nerves. "Come on Alice, let's get a drink."

The night was busy with talking with all the employees, all of whom I saw regularly since I was Edward's gate keeper. At least that was a nickname he had given me. If I wasn't talking to someone, I was making sure the party went off without a hitch as the evening progressed. Edward had tried to come over to talk to me a few times, but every time he was intercepted by someone along the way. I managed, with Alice's help, to get a chance to eat and sit for a moment.

I saw a couple of the young women in the office try to get Edward to dance, but each time he shook his head and declined. Something in that gesture made me feel good, given he had asked me to save him one.

But I reached the end of the evening without the chance to dance with him, let alone talk with him. It was midnight by the time the last of the employees trickled out to go home. Edward had disappeared somewhere; I wasn't sure where. I hadn't seen him in the room for at least 20 minutes.

Alice came up, "I'm heading home Bella. Where's Edward?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen him for a bit. I just need to tie up a couple details here and then I will be headed home myself."

Alice looked as disappointed as I felt that the evening hadn't gone as she hoped. "It's okay Alice. It's better this way."

We were looking at the doorway when Edward reappeared. His eyes locked on mine and he started walking our direction.

Alice turned and grinned at me. "I have a feeling the night isn't over yet. Goodnight Bella." She headed out, stopping to thank Edward for the party on the way.

I stood somewhat frozen where I was as Edward headed back my direction. "Hello Edward."

Edward reached out and took my hands, "Bella, you look amazing. That dress suits you. You did a wonderful job with everything tonight."

"Thank you for all those things. You look good too. I'm almost done here and then I'll be headed home."

"Not yet you aren't." Edward shook his head at me.

"Why?"

He flashed me my favorite crooked smile, "You still owe me a dance."

I rolled my eyes. "I didn't think you were serious about that."

His eyes darkened as he looked at me. "Trust me, I was very serious."

I offered a weak protest, "There's no music."

"Do we really need any?" Edward kept one of my hands in his as he led me to the dance floor. He pulled me to him, placing one hand on my lower back and tucking me into him.

We began to sway in silence, slowly circling on the dance floor. Edward's body was warm against mine, and for the millionth time in my life I noticed how good he smelled. He smiled down at me. "See, we don't need music."

"I guess not." Edward suddenly spun me out and pulled me back in, and I started laughing.

"I love that," he murmured.

I looked up at him. "Love what?"

"Your laugh. I don't hear it enough at work."

I didn't know what to say to that, so I just nodded. We continued to sway to the non-existent music as the last workers exited the room with the final items that needed clearing out.

Edward's fingers were making little circles on my lower back and I found myself wanting to lean my head on his shoulder. Finally, I stopped fighting the impulse and did just that. I swore I felt Edward kiss the top of my head after I did.

"How are your feet?" Edward whispered.

"Excuse me?"

Edward stopped our movement and looked down at me. "I know you hate wearing high heels. I heard you tell Alice that once. Your feet have to be killing you. You were on your feet all night. Did you even get a chance to sit and enjoy a glass of wine?"

"I got a chance to sit and eat. But yes, my feet are killing me. I didn't know you noticed that conversation I had with Alice."

"I notice everything about you Bella." He blushed briefly and looked down. "Come, have a glass of wine with me. Kick off your shoes. I'll join you and take mine off too. Dress shoes are never comfortable."

"Okay." Edward led me over to one of the tables and pulled my chair out for me. "Thank you."

"You're very welcome." He smiled as he saw me kick off my heels. He poured us both a glass of wine and handed me mine before going to sit across from me. "We should have a toast."

"What should we toast to?"

Edward looked thoughtful for a moment before he winked at me. "To getting what we want this year."

I bit my lower lip briefly before I responded. "Okay, to getting what we want this year." We tapped glasses and I took a sip of the wine. "Although last year was pretty good."

Edward shrugged, "I suppose. For the company at least. There are things that are unresolved for me that I want to accomplish this year."

Suddenly I felt his feet meet mine under the table. He slid his foot up my calf and back down again. He met my eyes and my breath caught seeing them darken.

"Like what?" I whispered.

"Like you." Edward's voice was deep and he met my gaze.

Our feet continued to caress against one another under the table and I felt heat flow through my body. "What about me?"

"You have to feel it Bella. You have to feel the energy between us."

I wasn't going to deny it. "I do. But you're my boss."

Edward shook his head, "I don't care."

"HR might care."

"It's my company. I know the HR rules. They don't care. And even if they did, I would make it so they didn't."

I was running out of ideas to stop where this was headed, even though I wanted where it was going more than I could say.

Edward grinned suddenly and flipped up the tablecloth, disappearing under the table.

"Edward, what are you doing?" He reappeared under the tablecloth at my side of the table, pushing my chair out slightly. His hands ran up my legs slowly before he grasped my waist.

"Bella, I want you. More than I've ever wanted anyone in my life." I watched him lick his lower lip as his fingers flexed against my waist. "Tell me you want me."

"I want you," I whispered, unable to lie to him.

Edward stretched up and brushed his lips over mine before he slid me off my chair and laid me on the floor. He placed his hands on either side of my head and leaned down, running his lips up the side of my neck and across my jaw. "Bella…."

My hands slid up his arms and across his shoulders, pulling him closer. "Edward, someone might see us."

"There's no one in here Bella." Then his lips met mine and all my thoughts that this was a bad idea went out the window. Our lips meshed and I felt his tongue slide along my lower lip before I opened to him, allowing it to stroke into my mouth. Our tongues tangled together and I heard him groan as he pressed down into me. I could feel his hard length against my hip and I fought the urge to arch up into him. That was until he reached down and cupped my breast through my dress. My body sought his out, a slight moan passing my lips as he placed kisses back down my neck.

Edward pulled back and looked down at me, breathing as hard as I was. "Come home with me?"

There was only one answer I could give him. "Yes."

Edward stood up and took my hand, helping me to my feet. Quietly we put our shoes back on and he guided me out of the room. He slid his arm around my waist, "I'll bring you to get your car tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay."

The drive to Edward's house was quiet, but his hand never left my thigh, his fingers stroking up and down slowly. We pulled up in front of a lovely two-level townhome. Edward came around and opened my door, taking my hand and helping me out of the car.

The moment we were in the house and the door was shut he had me pressed up against it, his hands at my waist. I slid my hands up over his shoulders and behind his neck, running my fingers through the short hair there. Edward leaned in, sucking briefly on my ear lobe before whispering. "Now's the chance to change your mind Bella. Are you sure you want this?"

He moved back so he could look me in the eye when I answered. "Yes, I want this Edward, more than I can say."

"Good." He led me up the stairs and down the hall, opening the door and flicking on the recessed lights in the ceiling. Dominating the room was a large king-sized cherry wood bed with cream colored bedding.

I walked to the foot of the bed and turned to face Edward. He shed his jacket and hung it up on the back of his bedroom door, kicking off his shoes at the same time. I reached behind myself to start to unzip my dress but Edward reached out and took my hand. "I want to do that."

He walked behind me, reaching up and slowly pulling my zipper down. His fingers stroked down the skin revealed to right above the cleft of my ass. I felt electric tingles race across my skin at his touch. Reaching up, he slid the straps off my shoulders and my dress fell to the floor. Edward wrapped his hands around my hips, his thumbs stroking the sides of my ass. He pulled me back to him so I could feel his erection hard against me. He placed open-mouthed kisses across my shoulder and up my neck. I tipped my head back with a moan giving him better access.

Slowly he turned me around, his gaze traveling down my body. I fought the urge to cover myself, but the desire I saw in his eye quelled that knee-jerk reaction. "God you are beautiful Bella," he whispered reverently.

I ran my hands up his chest and tugged his tie open before I started unbuttoning his shirt. "I feel like things are a bit uneven here, Edward."

"Well I'm all about fairness," he replied. He shrugged out of his shirt, smiling as I reached for his pants button. I slid open the zipper and slipped my hand in his pants, gently grasping him through his underwear. Edward hissed and tilted his head back. I stroked up and down a few times before I pushed his pants and boxer briefs down. I knelt down and pulled his socks off one by one. He looked down at me, "As good as you look down there, will you get on the bed please?"

I licked my lips intentionally and grinned at him. "We will come back to this later."

"Oh, I have no problem with that idea."

I crawled up on the bed and lay down in the middle, beckoning Edward to join me. He laid down alongside me, running his fingers down the center of my body before coming back up and tracing a circle around each of my nipples. "I was serious Bella, you're so beautiful. I've thought that since I met you."

"You're beautiful too." Edward raised an eyebrow at me and I smacked his shoulder lightly. "You know what I mean."

He grinned and leaned over, kissing me gently. His lips continued down my body, running his tongue over my nipples, alternating sucking on the with gentle bites. I arched up and ran my fingers through his hair as he continued his ministrations. One of his hands slid down and slowly parted my legs, his fingers moving down and stroking between my folds. "You're wet already Bella, so wet." He traced the moisture up and around my clit, rubbing it slowly. I let out a moan and pressed my pelvis into his hand and he responded by sliding one finger into me. His thumb continued circling my clit as he curled his finger up and without any effort found my G-spot and pressed it.

"Oh God," I whispered.

Edward's lips crashed into mine as another moan left my lips. His tongue stroked mine as he slid a second finger into me. He pulled back and looked down at me, his eyes dark. "Come for me Bella."

All it took was those words, his fingers, and the way he was staring down at me to send me over the edge. I cried out as pleasure shot through my body. I relaxed back down into the bed and opened my eyes to see Edward sucking his fingers into his mouth and cleaning them off. "Next time I'm taking that from the source."

I reached out and grabbed his forearm, "Later. Please Edward, I need you, now."

Edward reached into the bedside table and grabbed a condom. He had it on in moments and was back to me. I spread my legs and welcomed him between them, sliding my hands up his back. His eyes never left mine as he slid inside, closing them briefly once he was all the way in, his pelvis flush with mine.

"God you feel good Bella." He opened his eyes as I rolled my pelvis up into him. "Give me a second, you feel too good."

I leaned up and kissed him, "Take as long as you want, I'm enjoying this feeling." I trailed some kisses down his neck. "You're so hard inside me."

Slowly he started moving, his thrusts deep and hitting all the right places inside me. I knew it wasn't going to take long at all for me to have another orgasm. "Just like that Edward." I ran my hands down and over his ass, feeling the muscles contract. Edward's lips met mine with a groan as I arched up into him. His hands moved under me and up to grasp my shoulders, pulling me closer to him.

With every thrust he was rubbing my clit and I could feel all the heat coiling in my abdomen. "You're getting so tight, Bella."

"Faster Edward, please."

Edward picked up the pace, his head falling to my shoulder, his breath hot on my neck. "Oh Jesus Bella, I'm not going to last long. Are you close?"

"So close," I gasped.

He pulled one hand out from under me and reached down to stroke my clit faster and that was all it took. My nails dug in as I came around him crying out his name, "Edward!"

Edward had a few final thrusts before he drove home the final time, "Fuck Bella!" His body relaxed down on mine and I relished in the sensation. I wrapped my arms around him, stroking my fingers up and down my back. When he went to move, I held tight.

"No, stay here for a moment."

Edward chuckled, "I'm too heavy Bella." I felt his lips press into the side of my neck. He sat up and disposed of the condom before laying down next to me on his side, pulling me to him. He wrapped his arms around me and intertwined his legs with mine. "You okay?"

"Better than okay."

Edward smiled as I reached up to move the hair back on his forehead. He leaned forward and gave me a soft kiss. "Go to sleep."

I snuggled in closer to him and closed my eyes. As I drifted off, I felt him kiss the top of my head again, murmuring something I didn't understand.

The next morning, I woke slowly, taking a moment to remember where I was. Edward was tucked up behind me, his arm wrapped around my waist. I took a deep breath, enjoying how the sheets smelled like him. But then my brain started thinking too much. What was going to happen now? Was I an itch he had to scratch? I worried and wondered if being with Edward had been a bad idea, if we shouldn't have allowed last night to happen, as wonderful as it was.

"What's wrong Bella?" Edward's voice was gravelly with sleep behind me.

"Nothing. I didn't know you were awake."

"Bullshit. Your whole body tensed up." Edward moved up to lean over me, pulling my shoulder so I was laying underneath him. "Talk to me." There was concern in his eyes as he stared down at me.

I looked away, fighting tears. "What now?"

"What do you mean?"

I took a deep breath and looked back up at him. "Is this it? What happens on Monday?"

Edward leaned down and gave me a gentle, slow kiss before reaching up and wiping the one tear that had escaped. "This definitely isn't it. Before we worry about Monday why don't we start with today. I want to take you to breakfast. Then I want to bring you back here and spend more time making love with you. I want to kiss every inch of your body; I think I missed some spots last night."

"But Monday?" I couldn't let this go.

"Monday, we go to work and I'm hoping you'll let me tell HR we are dating. Then in order to make that true I want to take you out on an actual date tonight."

I gave Edward a small smile. "Really?"

Edward smiled back down at me. "Really. I want it all with you Bella. This is just the start."

"I like the sound of that." I ran my hands up his sides and over his shoulders.

Leaning down Edward placed slow kisses up my neck before whispering in my ear, "I thought you might."

Breakfast was delayed as we lost ourselves in each other all over again.

* * *

Well I hope you enjoyed it. Leave me a review if you would be so kind. Thanks, love you all!


End file.
